deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snimon vs. Scyther
Snimon vs. Scyther is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Snimon from Digimon, and Scyther from Pokémon. Description Digimon vs. Pokémon. Today, two Insectoid creatures, based on praying mantises, wielding scythes for arms, will battle each other to the death. But which one live, and which one with get killed? The Mantis Digimon, or The Mantis Pokémon? Interlude Wiz: Praying mantises are some of the most interesting insects every. Boomstick: And surprise, surprise! Both Pokémon and Digimon happen to have a creature based on the praying Mantis. Snimon the Mantis Digimon. Wiz: And Scyther the Mantis Pokémon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Snimon Wiz: Digimon is filled to the brim of creatures. From something that could resemble a rejected Jigglypuff... Boomstick: To something that's as badass as a mantis with scythes for arms! And this is when Snimon comes in. Wiz: Snimon is a Champion Level, Vaccine Attribute Digimon. It's also part of the Insectoid Type Digimon. Boomstick: This badass bug is huge! It's main gimmick is that it has a pair of scythes for arms. Wiz: But here's the thing that confuses me about Snimon. Boomstick: Oh, boy... here comes Wiz the Nerd... Wiz: As we've already established Snimon is based on the Praying Mantis, however Mantises are a type of insect. And as we all know, Insect have six legs. In the Praying Mantises case, they have four legs for walking, and the other pair are used for grabbing arms. Boomstick: Yeah... what's so confusing about that? Wiz: Well, take a look a Snimon. He has four legs to help him walk, two arms for attacking.... and two tiny arms underneath his main arms. So technically, Snimon isn't an insect as it has eight legs. Boomstick: Blah, blah, blah! No one cares. Can we move on? Wiz: (*sigh...) very well.... (No one appreciates my intelligence...) Boomstick: Did you say something? Wiz: Nevermind. Boomstick: Okay! When it comes to weapons, the scythes on Snimon's arms are his main, and only weapon of choice. In fact, his scythes are not capable of cutting trees with ease, but they are capable of generating energy slashes. Wiz: But, much like every other Digimon, Snimon has to shout out the name of his attack in order to use said attack. Unlike most of them though, Snimon is capable of using four different moves; Twin Sickles, Ultimate Twin Sickles, Slamming Attack, and Green Sickle Cut. Boomstick: Twin Sickles allows Snimon to fire out two pink crescent beams from it's scythes. Wiz: Ultimate Twin Sickles is a, no big shock, a much stronger variation, as he can shoot out four pink crescent beams from his scythes. Boomstick: And oddly enough, the only attack he's capable of using that doesn't rely on his scythes is Slamming Attack. Wiz: Which is just him ramming himself into his opponent. And lastly is the Green Sickle Cut, which is just Snimon cutting his enemy horizontally. Boomstick: And because he's based on a praying mantis, Snimon also has wings hidden where the his abdomen meets his thorax. Wiz; But with how small those wings, are it's amazing that Snimon is capable of sustaining flight. Boomstick: Snimon may look like a menacing Digimon, but sadly, we couldn't find that many achievements. Wiz: That's mainly because no Snimon are ever the same. There was one who served Myotismon. Another who was a Digimon partner to a DigiDestined named Sonya, and one who was the boss of the Wind Factory, and acted as a slave driver towards another group of Digimon known as the Kokuwamon. Boomstick: And because the villainous Snimon are used as either minions, of as a minor threat, Snimons don't have the best record of victories. The only one who is able to achieve any kind of victory is Sonya's Snimon as he was able to hold off a horde of Flymon.... with the aid of other Digimon. Snimon: Twin Sickles! Snimon's Twin Sickles hit Agunimon, which sent him flying, and crashes onto a metal wall. Snimon then proceeded with an evil laugher. Snimon: Know I shall destroy all of your little friends, one by one. Scyther Boomstick: In Generation I, Bug-Type Pokémon SUCKED!! All they had were Butterflies, Bees, and.... Scyther: SCY-THERRRRR! SCY-THERRRRR! Boomstick.... The most awesome Praying Mantis EVER!!! Wiz: Standing at 4'11", weighing at about 123.5 pounds, Scyther is a dual Flying/Bug Type. It's also Pokémon number 123. Boomstick: When it made it's debut, Scyther was partially the ninja of Pokémon. It's main use of attack is strike hard and strike fast. Wiz: It's true. According to multiple Pokédex entrees, Scyther has the speed of a ninja, and is even capable of moving so fast that it can't be seen by human eyes. Boomstick: Scyther also has one of three abilities that can make him more deadly. The three are Swarm, Technician, and Steadfast. Wiz: Swarm is an ability that can increase all of Scyther's Bug-Type moves if he's down to 1/3 of its maximum health. Boomstick: Technician increased the strength of weaker moves. Wiz: And for those who don't know, if a move has a strength of 60 or lower, then it's qualified as a weak move. But thanks to Technician, all moves with a strength of 60 or less will receive 1.5× increase. Boomstick: And lastly is Scyther's hidden ability; Steadfast. Steadfast increased the Pokémon speed should they flinch. Wiz: And because of those scythes for arms, Scyther specializes in virtually every form cutting his opponent. Some of Scyther's moves include Fury Cutter, a Bug type move that gets stronger every time it successfully hits. Boomstick: Slash does devastating damaging, and has a high chance of critical hit. Wiz: And because Scyther is the ninja of Gen I, it can perform various moves that can increase his speed and evasion skills, like Agility and Double Team. On top of that, Scyther can also increase his attack with the help of Swords Dance. Boomstick: Scyther can also generate energy slashes known as Air Slash. But unfortunately, his Air Slashes aren't the strongest. This proves that Scyther prefers to be up close with his opponent, rather than be at a distance, or in the background. Wiz: But it's not a reckless Pokémon. Surprisingly, Scyther is a smart Pokémon. While it can't change it's color, it uses it's green skin to camouflage in grasslands. However, Scyther's ninja-like attitude can go down the toilet, if he encounters the color red. Boomstick: Yeah. Scyther HATES the color red. But if that's the case, then why does it's evolution Scizor become red? Wiz; I, honestly don't know. Irony maybe? But when it evolves, it's possible that they get over their hatred towards the color red. That or they become color-blind. Although if you notice, Scythers and Scizors are usually never seen together, most likely to prevent Scythers from going crazy. Not to mention, Scyther evolving in Scizor is completely optional, since it requires a Metal Coat to be equipped, and for Scyther to be traded. Boomstick: Oh, Okay. Scyther is a deadly praying mantis. Though we don't see to many impressive feat, we do see that it's capable of cut an entire building in half at blind speeds. Wiz: But because it's a Flying/Bug Type, Scyther is not with it's flaws. Because of it's typing, Scyther is weak against Flying, Fire, Ice, Electric... Boomstick: And especially Rock type moves! Keep those Rock Type Moves away from Scyther! But because of those it's typing, Scyther can resist Bug, Fighting and Grass Type moves, as well as being immune to all Ground Type moves. Wiz: But despite this, Scyther is one of the most fan-loved Pokémon in Gen I. Boomstick: Outside of Charizard that is. Scyther Battle Cry. Death Battle (The Scene begins in a large, opened grassy area. Snimon is seen cutting the grass, searching for food.) Suddenly, something appears out of the grass. It was Scyther, and he's angry that Snimon attacked him. Scyther: Scyther, Scy! Scy-THER!! Snimon: I don't know what you're saying, but that sounds like a threat to me. Snimon takes flight. Snimon: Bring it on! Fight Both Scyther and Snimon charge at each other and clash their scythe arms. They both strike at each other, while blocking their opponent's attacks. Snimon managed to push back Scyther and... Snimon: TWIN SICKLES!!! ...Snimon generates energy slashes towards Scyther. The energy slashes successfully hits Scyther. Snimon then responses by performing a ramming attack. Snimon: Slamming Attack! However, Scyther managed to dodge Snimon's attack and performs Swords Dance, increasing his attack. Snimon: What are you doing? Scyther: Scyther! Snimon: Is that all you can say? Scyther: Scyther, Scy! Scyther then uses Fury Cutter on Snimon. He successfully hits Snimon, and continues to use Fury Cutter, which each attack getting stronger and stronger. But by the time Scyther uses Fury Cutter for the 4th time, Snimon dodged the attack, and then response with the Green Sickle Cut. Snimon: Green Sickle Cut! Snimon managed to cleave Scyther in half. However..... Snimon: What the.... The Scyther disappears, revealing to be a fake. Snimon: What!? A Fake!? Realizing that the Scyther he cleaved in half, Snimon eventually noticed that an army of Scythers begin to appear from the blue. The "army" of Scythers begin to circle around Snimon. The Scyther"s" proceeded to uses Air Slash. Believing that this was the end, Snimon entered a defensive stance, but as he's defending himself, most of the Air Slashes missed, while others that did hit Snimon passed right through him, without harming him. Snimon: Huh? I'm... I'm alive? How am I alive? Snimon then put the pieces together and realizes that he's not fighting an army of Scythers, but is actually fighting mirages of an army of Scythers and that one them was the real Scyther. Snimon: I see what's going on. Scyther: Scyther? Snimon: None of these are real are they? They're just fakes, aren't they? Are you too cowardly to fight me one on one? Seconds later, all the mirages of Scyther disappear, leaving the real one behind Snimon. Eventually, Snimon spots the real Scyther. Snimon: There you are. Prepare the DIE! ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLES!!! Four energy slashes emerged from Snimon's scythes and are heading towards Scyther. As they are about to hit Scyther, Scyther disappeared. Snimon: Huh? Where are you know? Suddenly.... Snimon: Huh? Snimon is cleaved in two as a green blur flies right through him. Snimon's legs collapses to the ground, with Snimon's upperhalf following moments later. As he's falling the blur is revealed to be Scyther. Snimon: What? You mean to.. tell me... that you're that fast!? Scyther then response by charging at a bisected Snimon, and perform a powerful Slash, slicing Snimon's head clean off, effectively killing Snimon. Before Snimon's head hits the ground, Scyther proceeded by slashing the head into a million pieces. The body parts of Scyther collapses to the ground. Scyther: SCYTHER!!!!!!!!!! KO * Snimon's body turns into data. * Scyther Flies away Conclusion Boomstick: Another Digimon bit the dust. Wiz: While Snimon may've had the size and strength advantage, Scyther's speed and cunning were more than enough to ultimately win. Boomstick: Snimon is strong as it can be a somewhat threat towards the DigiDestined, However, Scyther is on a whole other league. Not to mention, Scyther eventually took over the strength Advantage once he used Swords Dance. Wiz: And like we've said before, Scyther is leagues faster than Snimon. After all, Scyther is so fast that he can partially disappear, and create duplicates of himself. And as far as to our knowledge, Snimon isn't capable of coming close to that kind of speed, nor has never encountered any foe who's capable of achieving that kind of speed. Boomstick: This fight ended in a Slash. Wiz: The Winner is Scyther. Next Time Battle of the most hateable jackasses in video games. Who will be rooting for? Snimon Scyther Who do you want to win? Snimon Scyther Who's your favorite Mantis? Snimon Scyther Did you agree with the Outcome of Snimon vs. Scyther? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies